


Through the Veil

by jamesgatsby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatsby/pseuds/jamesgatsby
Summary: In the gloomy days of Merwyn the Dark Wizard, Edward (Eddy) Longbottom struggles to hide his darkest secret from his best friend.  After a heated conversation, he divulges this secret to William Black, the youngest son from a family of wealthy pureblood wizards.  As Eddy becomes increasingly agitated toward Will, he and his best friend Nicholas Porpington begin to suspect Will of supporting the Dark Wizard.  While Nicholas is preoccupied with his new girlfriend, Helena Ravenclaw, Eddy and Will meet in a confrontation, and Will reveals his own demons.  As the Dark Wizard threatens to tear their brave new world apart, the young, promising Hogwarts students must fight for their friends and their lovers.
Relationships: Nearly Headless Nick/Helena Ravenclaw, The Bloody Baron/Peeves (Harry Potter)





	1. Rose Petals and Marigolds

Swish. Swish. Swish.

The faint sound of someone moving caused Helena Ravenclaw to look up from her Arithmancy homework just in time to see vibrant pink rose petals drifting down around her and a fifth-year boy with curly, blond hair waving his wand from a short distance across from her. She often sat with her homework in the grasses surrounding the Great Lake, listening to the owls swooping by and the creatures of the lake splashing around. Today was a beautiful, sunny day in early autumn, and the leaves on the trees had yet to begin their annual colorful journey. It was rare that other students wandered so far from the main gathering areas, so Helena was surprised by the boy's presence.

“Nicholas Porpington?” she asked, recognizing him. “I must say, I'm fairly astonished to see you so far from the Quidditch pitch. What matter brings you hither?”

“Well,” the boy began, looking slightly sheepish, “as you know, the Yule Ball will soon be upon us, and I was wondering . . .” He trailed off, forgetting the words he had been practicing for a fortnight. Helena watched him squeeze his eyes shut as he tried desperately to remember his practiced wording. 

“Wondering, perhaps, if I’d like to go to the ball with you?” Helena finished, deciding to pity him. It was a nice gesture, she thought, for him to reach out to her so pleasantly. She smiled at the ring of flower petals, now settled on the ground in a perfect circle around her. Nick opened his eyes and offered her a weak smile in return, nodding gratefully. 

“Well?” he asked after Helena had been quiet for a moment. “Would you?” She studied his face as she considered. He had curly, blond hair and icy blue eyes that reminded her of wintertime. Not her favorite season, but one she enjoyed nonetheless. Nick’s slender figure hinted at his position as captain of Gryffindor’s Quidditch team, for which he played Seeker. She had attended almost every match, and there were few other students able to match Nick’s flying abilities. 

“I think that would be nice,” Helena said at last. “Mother will be a bit disappointed that I’m not going with another Ravenclaw Prefect, but she’ll have to cope. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team! I don’t think that’ll earn you many points with her, Nick, but you’re absolutely charming, she’ll have to forgive you for what you lack.” She smiled and picked up one of the rose petals before the light breeze could carry it away. 

Nick looked astonished for a moment, and Helena wondered if he had ever been spoken to so honestly and freely. “Wow,” he said, once he remembered how to speak. “I am truly thrilled, Helena, and I look forward to the ball with eager eyes.”

“As do I,” Helena assured him. “Many thanks for the flower petals. They are rather lovely. If you must know, Mother absolutely adores yellow roses. She does love it when someone delivers them unexpectedly.” Nick’s cheeks turned pink as she winked at him, but his grin grew stronger.

“That’s all very well, and much obliged, but might I ask what your favorite flowers are?” Helena blushed at the unexpected question. “I thought these petals suited you well for this afternoon, but I thought I might inquire further for future reference.”

“Marigolds,” Helena admitted, surprised at how at ease she felt around Nick. This was the first conversation she had had directly with him. Off in the distance, the school bells rang, and Nick looked toward the castle. Helena fought the disappointment that gnawed at her, and instead gave Nick a small nod. 

“I best be off,” he said, nodding at her in return. “If you would enjoy my presence at any time before the ball, please do call upon me. Quidditch practices are every day, with the exception of Sunday, from five o’clock in the evening until eight, but I would very much enjoy your company in the late afternoons.

“I will remember,” Helena promised, “and I would be much obliged to share your presence sometime before the ball. Good afternoon, Nick, and fare ye well.”

“Fare ye well, good Helena!” Nick called as he hurried off, not realizing he had left his wand in the grass some distance away from Helena. She sighed and picked it up, making to go after him.


	2. Owl Post

“Galloping gargoyles!” Nick exclaimed as he burst into the Gryffindor common room later that evening, his bright and charming smile flashing gallantly. “What a day it’s been!” The common room, as he knew it would be, was mostly empty, with most students in the Great Hall having supper or outdoors enjoying the pleasant evening. Eddy, however, sat in the giant armchair near the empty fireplace, a sheet of parchment paper in his lap and a quill in his hand. 

“Eddy, how is it you study so much? Would you not like to join me and some of the other Gryffindor boys in a game of Quidditch this evening?” 

Eddy grinned at Nick’s mild teasing. “Professor Ravenclaw suggested I compose an essay further researching the complexities of the Sorting Ceremony. It would be gormless of me to refuse, especially after the intriguing class discussion I initiated this morn.”

Nick rolled his eyes, and Eddy made to change the subject. “Might I assume you have successfully courted the fair Helena? You seem awfully gay.”

“Well, one might think I possess a cursed tongue, that it stammered so in the midst of my delivery!” Nick admitted, dropping down to the floor so he was sitting across from Eddy. “Nevertheless, she understood my intentions, and, despite her personal concerns, confessed how charming she finds me! She found the flower petals lovely, and agreed to accompany me to the ball after a moment’s consideration!”

Eddy chuckled, even as his throat tightened and he fought to keep his eyes from burning. “Wonderful!” he said, to hide his emotion. In an attempt to appear interested and enthusiastic, Eddy asked for a play-by-play of the ordeal. Nick happily obliged, diving into a wild, but mostly accurate, account of his afternoon.

When Nick finally calmed down, he studied Eddy’s face, trying to gauge his reaction. Seeing what appeared to be a glimmer of jealousy, he asked, “Isn’t there a girl you’d like to invite to the ball with you? I noticed Lydia Arkwright staring at you in Potions last class. She’s a lovely girl, why not broach the subject with her?”

“She is extraordinarily kind,” Eddy remarked noncommittally, his ears turning pink. “But perhaps I should enjoy a night of solitude. Dancing is, unfortunately, one of my weaker points.” This was only partly true. Eddy hardly ever danced, but he was capable of moving with an unusual grace that, had he worked at dancing more often, others would have envied. 

Nick rolled his eyes but didn’t push the subject. “I’m famished,” he announced, making to rise from the floor. He held a hand out to Eddy. “Shall we be off to dinner, then? I could go for a bit of cherry cobbler; I do hope the house elves have prepared some.”

To his surprise, Eddy shook his head. “More important matters are at hand,” he said, gesturing to indicate that he meant his extra essay from Professor Ravenclaw. Without a farewell, Eddy returned his focus to his parchment, leaving Nick standing with his hand outstretched and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“Eddy, it is rare that you deign to skip a meal,” he commented after it became apparent that Eddy was serious. “What’s the matter?” 

Eddy turned back to him, reluctantly, his eyes dim. “I received an owl from Mum this morning,” he said solemnly. “I refrained from telling you so that you would not be worried. Edna’s fallen ill with dragonpox, and the mediwizard is certain she will not live much longer.” 

Edna Longbottom was Eddy’s younger sister. Under normal circumstances, she was due to join her older brother at Hogwarts next term. Since he had first visited the Longbottom residence many years ago, Nick had spent every summer exploring the nearby forests with Eddy. Edna had often tagged along, often enough that Nick had begun to view her as his own sister.

And Eddy . . . Edna was his best friend, with the sole exception of Nick. If Edna died, Eddy would be thoroughly distraught. Further, if Edna had dragonpox, it was very likely Eddy’s mother would also catch it. And if Madam Longbottom passed—Nick didn’t want to think about that. Madam Longbottom was a kind and fair witch who often baked treats for the boys and Edna when they came in after long days exploring the forests or playing Quidditch. 

Nick wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Instead, he just went up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. Eddy understood well enough. 

“Well,” Nick said after a few moments, “we shall fetch supper. Starving yourself will be no use.” Eddy let Nick pull him to his feet. “I’ll even allow you to have some of my cobbler.”

Abruptly, all traces of Eddy’s grief disappeared from his face. He looked up at Nick and smiled. “Only if you give me some of your pudding, as well,” he joked. But Nick saw a lingering glimmer of worry in his friend’s eyes.


End file.
